


Kitty

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Non-Sexual Submission, Other, Pet Space, i'm gonna leave it there. this is insanely short and i'm tired., pet regression, t e c h n i c a l l y, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is written specifically for my best friend (since this is a concept we've played with for a while now), though if someone else stumbles across this at some point and likes it, cool.
Relationships: Rose | Chairman Rose/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This is written specifically for my best friend (since this is a concept we've played with for a while now), though if someone else stumbles across this at some point and likes it, cool.

It'd all started rather simply. A headband with cat ears on it.

Rose was a little embarrassed at first, but he wore it frequently around the house once he got used to it. Then you'd gotten a little pink collar with a bell and, once he'd gotten used to that, a matching leash.

Eventually, he was essentially your pet. A "cat" who happened to be very clingy and affectionate, but was still capable to reverting back to "normal" when the situation called for it.

He loved you and you loved him, and that was all that mattered in his mind.

* * *

"Rose, _please_ , I have things to do." You attempted once again to get out of bed, but Rose gently tugged you back down by the wrist and nuzzled against you. With a sigh, you pet him a little bit, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and hugged him close for a moment. He smiled and leaned into the touch.

"Mmm..."

"Okay, let's make a deal. If you be a good little kitty and let me get what I need to do done, I'll give you a treat afterwards. And, if you're extra-good, maybe something else, too. Okay?"

He nodded a little. You smiled and got up with no protest from Rose this time, though he did decide to follow you as you went into your makeshift office and sat down to fill out paperwork. (You remembered a time when Rose had asked what kind of paperwork you had that day and you reminded him that he was too cute to think, he just needed to be a good kitten for you. The look in his eyes as his mindset switched out was absolutely precious.)

He simply sat on the floor next to your chair and watched as you worked. After a few minutes, he'd decided to lay his head in your lap, and you petted him a little again.

"You're.... _really_ cute, you know that?"

He smiled and make a noise not unlike a purr.

* * *

Rose didn't try to stop what you were doing in exchange for affection the entire time, so you gave him his promised treat. (It was really just a cookie cut in the shape of a cat treat, but he didn't need to think about all of that.) Plus a bonus kiss and some pets because really, how could you resist?

He, of course, simply smiled and nuzzled against your hand.


End file.
